Luggage is well known in the art and is used by travelers for transporting personal belongings between one location and another. Travelers typically prefer luggage having wheels and a pull-handle. Wheeled luggage is more easily pulled than carried over most terrain. Commonly when the luggage is wheeled, the pull-handle extends from the luggage framework to facilitate pulling the luggage and retracts into the luggage when the luggage is stowed or transported as cargo.
Telescoping luggage handles favored by travelers can become jammed due to over-packing of the luggage or external pressure on the luggage. For example, pressure on the telescoping luggage handles can be great enough to cause deflection within the luggage handles. The deflection caused by over-packing can be enough that the luggage handles cannot be extended (or in the alternative, stowed) or require a greater force than typically required to extend (or in the alternative, stow) the handles.